efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Raw Febuary 20th 2012
Raw Intro Plays* - Papa Roach Wanna Be Loved Michael Cole: We are just less than a week away from the most brutal match of the year that being The Elimination Chamber! Welcome everyone live to Monday Night Raw in San Diego, Calafornia! Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler as always at ringside commentating this night! Jerry Lawler: Tonight! We see The EFW Champion Chris Xtreme in action in a Champion vs. Champion match one of one with the Intercontential Champion The Ultimate Opportunist! Michael Cole: And that's not all ladies and gents! Tonight A United States Champion will be crowned In A Battle Royal Match On Monday Night Raw! *Rated Peep Superstar comes out without the Zodiacs by his side* Jerry: Oh god dammit do we always have to start this show with this jerk? RPS: I bet you're all wondering why I didn't come out here with my friends The Zodiacs, I didn't come out here on my own to talk to al of you but one man I came out here to talk to was Kyle Smith. Because after I win at The Chamber I will kick your --- *The Zodiacs Theme Song Hits and they come out following Daniel Moxley* Daniel Moxley: I bet you're wondering why I'm with your stable right now but lets just say they are not your stable anymore! Their mine You're going to lose the Chamber Match because I have ordered them to --- *Adam Interuptts* Adam: We all still respect you RPS but we're bored of you being the main guy a dictatorship were we just protect one man and keep him the World Champion Moxley here has promised us a better future career if you treated us with a little bit more of respect we might have declinced his offer and stayed with you So you've got your choice right now to treat us with a little bit more of respect or we leave your side. Moxley: Adam you guys were taking under his wing brainwashed and lied to making you guys stars was just a false claim and nothing but it all he meant by making you guys stars was help him get the spotlight! RPS: Look --- *2 Men Jump in the ring wearing masks and attack all Zodiac Members besides Celtic Champion and attack Daniel Moxley while at it too* *These men stand beside RPS and take their masks off these men to be revealed being The Second Head Hunter, The Ghost Hunter* RPS: Come on Celtic The Zodiacs may have turned on me, you don't need them either we can ruin them and become bigger than them people I used to keep my title, Nexus was right all along anyway I've had to play it cool since that time pretending I wasn't the mindless fools all fell for it and now I can make you a World Champion I can make you EFW Champion and me as World Champion along with Second Head Hunter who I planned in the first place to attack the Original One and I've paid The Ghost Hunter to form alliances with me we all saw his impressive EFW Title Reign last year come over..... *RPS Offers out his hand and Celtic Shakes it* Match 1) The Ghost Hunter & Celtic Champion vs. Adam & The Head Hunter - Tag Team Match *Kyle Smith comes out after RPS's Match* Kyle Smith: Looks Like Your world is coming sprialing down into you're downfall now, and you'll be lucky right now if you can pass The Chamber luckily you still have your Irish Pasty pal Celtic Champion there with your two bodyguards Ghost Hunter and Head Hunter but I'll tell you if this continues to happen to you theres now way you are getting past Wrestlemania if us two face off... Match 2) Kyle Smith vs. Jason T Michael Cole: What a Controversial night it's been already Ladies and Gentlemen but next we have out is our Champion vs. Champion match The World Champion against the IC Champion The Ultimate Opportunist going eye to eye with almost two hundred day plus World Champion Rated Peep Superstar! *Backstage Segment With The Ultimate Opportunist Talking to the crowd* TUO: when you have a match with someone you have to learn every move they have to offer and every reversal they can pull out of the hat, and that's what I've done with Rated Peep Superstar, but I saw what happened to Rated Peep Superstar earlier tonight his friends turned on his known as 'The Zodiacs' That's probably affecting him as I saw him struggle for replacements to replace them so he won't be on top form while I am and I'm in that Chamber Match with him or not I will ensure if I come out either first or last in the Chamber I will eliminate RPS First to end his reign he has been bragging about after every Pay Per View about how he has defeated the odds and how the odds were stacked up against him and still managed to win. RPS Won't make it to Mania because everyone in that World Title Chamber Match knows this is their very last Chance to headline the Showcase of the Immortals The Grandest Stage of the Year and its just falling into place where The Ultimate Opportunist will become World Heavyweight Champion...Again.,... Match 3) The Ultimate Opportunist(IC) vs. Rated Peep Superstar(WHC) - Champion vs. Champion Match *After the match The Ghost Hunter, 2nd Head Hunter and Celtic Champion come out and attack The Ultimate Opportunist leaving bloody in the ring* Match 4) Matt Code vs. Camron Moore - Singles Match *After the Match Camron Moore comes over and gets a mic then sits back down in the ring* Camron Moore: For the last few couple of months I've been given Opportunitty after Opportunitty time and time again and before I always win the big one somebody always comes along and steals my time of glory! And I'm sick of it I've never had a one on one match against the Champion in a fair match! That's why at Elimination Chamber I will finally over come this and forget my past and become EFW Champion for the second time and cement my legacy forever as the greatest Champion of all time better than the CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour's and better than The Ghost Hunters because when I held that title months back I was greater than every single EFW Champion that ever lived in this buisness and I know all of you can't accept that fact but when you take your second thought re-thinking what you just said you know its true! Match 5) Daniel Moxley vs. Kyle Smith - Singles Match 'Match 6) Chris Xtreme vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin - Singles Match ' 'BQ: Rate Card (Daniel Moxley - Kyle Unable to make it) (btw sorry for the late card) '